<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our blood on your hands by wordsxstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995173">our blood on your hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsxstars/pseuds/wordsxstars'>wordsxstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>500 word challenge, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I tagged it f/f but honestly just take it how you want, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short Story, be gentle i dont write short stories often, but yeah uhh im not sure wHy im posting this i just felt like it, creative writing, don't fucking steal it i will throw hands, it was so hard to get this within the word limit, kind of gay undertones?, kind of?, my short story?, okay no it's just v gay, sorry for this totally random addition to my ao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsxstars/pseuds/wordsxstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl laughs, and all at once, the sound sends something cold snaking down Alya’s spine. Something is wrong, very wrong. She’s being rocked by a feeling of deja vu, and the experience is disorientating. Nausea flips her stomach. </p><p>“You really don’t know me?” The tone is faintly mocking, and so, so familiar.</p><p>In the second it takes her to breathe in sharply, Alya knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our blood on your hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh,,, okay so there's actually an explanation for this. i posted something on my instagram a couple of days ago about getting shortlisted for this creative writing competition for a short story that i entered. i didn't win in the end lmao, but i had a few people message me and ask to read it. so i'm posting it on here bc validation! disclaimer: i do not write short stories, this is a new genre for me. so if this makes no sense... that's why. anyway! i hope you enjoy this kind of very gay short story, and i'm working on the next chapter of a fanfic as well whoop!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When her doorbell rings at two in the morning, Alya assumes she’s just going insane. </p><p>She’s already awake, brain far too busy to be anything but alert, despite the hours spent fighting the masked criminal who seems to enjoy making her days living nightmares. </p><p>She doesn’t know who could be at her door at two am, but curiosity wins over caution. </p><p>She opens it warily, registering the soaking wet figure in front of her. It’s a girl, not much older than her. Once, before the rain, she might have been blonde. </p><p>“Hey.” Alya says, opening the door a little wider. Her first thought is she <em>knows</em> her, she just doesn’t know <em>how</em>. “Are you okay?”</p><p>The other girl blinks up at her. Her eyes are unfocused. Slowly, she shakes her head, taking a step forward. Her knees buckle and Alya catches her in a flash. She’s surprisingly light, and she feels the girl’s head drop onto her shoulder. </p><p>“I didn’t know where else to go, I knew you’d help.” Comes the murmur against her shirt, and the only thought in Alya’s head is <em>I know you, but I don’t. </em></p><p>
  <em>Why are you so familiar? </em>
</p><p>A few minutes later, she’s helping her onto the sofa, carefully handing her a glass of water. The girl’s hands are shaking</p><p>“Do you have a name?” Alya says quietly, eyes flickering over her face. </p><p><em>Do I know you</em>?</p><p>The girl shakes her head slowly. Clearly, she doesn’t want to share, and Alya doesn’t push it. </p><p>They all have their secrets. </p><p>The girl is so familiar it’s infuriating. It’s everything about her. The way she moves, the way she holds herself, the way she speaks. </p><p>“Can you tell me what happened?”</p><p>The girl blinks, the emptiness in her eyes clearing a little. She swallows once, twice. “Got in a bad fight.”</p><p>“You were in a fight?” The surprise in her tone is hypocritical, given the fact that Alya could be viewed as some sort of ‘vigilante’ herself, in anything but name.</p><p>“You’re surprised?” A smile curls the girl's lips, despite the shadows in her eyes </p><p>“I don’t know who you are.” Alya says slowly. “Why would I not be surprised?”</p><p>The girl laughs, and all at once, the sound sends something cold snaking down Alya’s spine. Something is wrong, very wrong. She’s being rocked by a feeling of deja vu, and the experience is disorientating. Nausea flips her stomach. </p><p>“You really don’t know me?” The tone is faintly mocking, andso, <em>so</em> familiar.</p><p>In the second it takes her to breathe in sharply, Alya <em>knows.</em></p><p>“You’re her.” She says quietly, feeling surprisingly calm. <em>Her, </em>the criminal who has been terrorising her for two years. <em>Her, </em>the shadow who has appeared in every nightmare since then, who has ruined <em>any</em> chance at a normal life. </p><p>Her<em>, </em>with the wide, unfocused eyes, the trembling hands, the haunted gaze. </p><p>Her, the seventeen-year-old girl with the coldest laugh she’s heard in her life.</p><p>“I didn’t know where else to go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wordsxstars">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>